This Invention relates to the general field of portable breath analyzing devices.
More specifically, the Invention is centered on a portable breath analyzing device using emission of a pulsated infrared radiation.
Such portable breath analyzing devices generally include a rechargeable power supply unit, a device to emit the pulsated infrared radiation, an infrared receiver, and a measuring vessel, in which the fluid circulates.
At present, there are many sorts of breath analyzing devices. Most are not portable, and are either based on the use of infrared emission, or on other measuring principles.
However, there are portable breath analyzing devices, but none of the known devices use infrared emission.
It is here noted that a portable breath analyzing device is defined by its accuracy, and the reproducibility of its measurements. Thus, the OIML R126 International Standard defines a breath analyser as having a maximum possible error, positive or negative, of 0.007 mg/L for any concentration below 0.400 mg/L, a maximum possible error, positive or negative, of 1.75% of the measured concentration for any concentration greater or equal to 0.400 mg/L and below or equal to 2.000 mg/L, and a maximum permissible error, positive or negative, of 6% of the measured concentration for any concentration over 2.000 mg/L.
The use of an infrared radiation is not contemplated in portable devices, since one considers that optical paths of lengths over the admitted size for portable devices are necessary.